


Cover

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir needs help serving his lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Lindir has a kink that goes way beyond simple submission. He literally gets off on serving Elrond in his day to day life and being his servant/assistant” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/14338.html?thread=26176002#t26176002).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Lindir is there to greet him, as usual, when he dismounts his horse. He gives Lindir his sword, and his steed is taken away, his steps quick up the stairs of his home and Lindir fast behind him. He moves at such a pace that the wind picks up his hair and cloak again, armour gleaming in the midday sun, but Elrond heads indoors, up to his chambers. The hunt has left him strangely exhilarated—sometimes, in this ancient haven, Elrond feels he’s growing _old_ , and riding out amongst his sons and warriors makes him feel _alive_ again. 

Lindir is another jolt of youth: a songbird still vital, nearly glowing in his faithfulness and his heady smile. He claims to love Elrond in all things, and Elrond believes this, but Elrond sees the extra _spark_ in his attendant’s eyes when he dons his full armour. Once alone in Elrond’s quarters, Lindir places down the sword and comes before him, looking hesitant to touch the metal, much less remove it.

But he would fret if Elrond were to remove it himself. So Elrond waits patiently as Lindir bites his bottom lip and lifts tentative hands to Elrond’s broadened shoulders, gently unlocking the clasp of his cloak. It falls creamily into Lindir’s hands. Lindir folds it, eyes trailing thickly down Elrond’s interlaced purple front, and then they flicker closed, Lindir slowing. 

He turns to place the cloak on the nearby desk, but when he returns, he seems paralyzed, and his hands land across Elrond’s breastplate without moving. 

Elrond, resisting a premature frown, asks, “Lindir, what is wrong?”

Lindir’s head darts up instantly. He shakes it to dispel Elrond’s worry, but the heaviness is still across his handsome features, and Elrond waits. Lindir chews his plush lower lip, then sighs, “My lord, I... once, you... you said that I could come to you with... if I should wish for anything...?”

Elrond has said that many times. He slips his hand below Lindir’s chin and gently tilts it up, answering, “And that offer still stands.” _Love_ radiates from Lindir’s eyes, as it always does so easily when they’re alone together, and it takes much effort to resist bringing their mouths together and ending the conversation there. 

Unsurprisingly, Lindir promises, “I would earn this.”

“You already have.” Lindir’s brows draw together in that way of his that says Elrond is _too_ forgiving, but Elrond insists, “You have never been remiss in your duties. You earn more than I could give you each day.”

Lindir, for once, doesn’t fight him, just looks down again. Elrond waits patiently, watching Lindir slowly gather courage. After a moment, he sucks in a breath and lifts up on his toes, rising from Elrond’s hand to tilt his chin over Elrond’s shoulder. There he whispers in Elrond’s ear, “My lord, I... I think I should be _tied_.”

A subtle shiver runs its course down Elrond’s spine. He reaches forward to wrap his arm around Lindir’s waist, playfully cupping it, and purrs, “My dear Lindir, I have already had many bindings made for you...”

“No,” Lindir mumbles, delicately shaking his head before shuddering to whine, “I need my... my _shaft_ to be restrained.” Elrond lifts his brows, and Lindir, falling back to the balls of his feet and looking away, red as the dawn, explains, “Something... some device... that could fit around my waist and hide my... interest... while I perform my duties.”

For a silent minute, Elrond digests this. He pictures it: his beautiful Lindir, naked save for some metal cage around his cock, holding him down and soft. It seems both arousing and distinctly cruel. Throat becoming dry, Elrond counters, “You need not hide your interest from me.”

Lindir’s eyes fall closed. He admits quietly, “It is not just that, my lord. It is... _everything_ for you. I become flushed over the smallest tasks when I know they serve you... my daily life, attending you, has become too... too _pleasurable_ for me to function appropriately in front of the other residents of your home...” He trails off, and as he speaks, Elrond draws him closer, pressing him forward, until Elrond thrusts a thigh between his legs and can _feel_ the hardened bulge already there. Lindir whimpers softly and clings to Elrond’s shoulders. The confession, strange though it is, is distinctly _Lindir_ , and Elrond fast believes it.

It makes him just as hard. Lindir’s devotion is sultry, his adoration an aphrodisiac. He almost never asks for anything, and Elrond knows that he’ll grant this rare wish, for his own benefit as much as Lindir’s. 

It’s his turn to lean down, bringing his mouth to Lindir’s ear. He can’t resist an initial swipe of his tongue across the pointed tip that forces Lindir to moan. Then he purrs, “I will make you a deal, my Lindir. I will have this piece made for you... if you will free me of this armour now, so that we may put that pleasure of yours to good use.”

Elrond’s barely finished by the time his hair is grabbed, his face turned, and their lips come together, Lindir instantly _ravenous_. He flattens his body once into Elrond before pushing back and hurriedly working at the fastenings of Elrond’s armour.

The second it’s all gone, Elrond gathers his loyal assistant in his arms, headed to the bed to take measurements.


End file.
